


Look, I Just Wanted To Deliver This Goddamn Package. What Happened?

by The_Alice_Killer



Series: One-Shots [55]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Bonus chapter makes it a happy ending, Drama, Gen, Injury, Moca works at a medieval post office, Sad Ending, Vampire!Hina, Vampire!Ran, Vampire!Sayo, Vampires, mentions of trauma, that's a thing right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alice_Killer/pseuds/The_Alice_Killer
Summary: Moca just wanted to deliver a package to a vampire
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi & Mitake Ran
Series: One-Shots [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343500
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

"Oi! Moca, there's a new package for ya!"

"Comin'!" Moca was glad to finally have something to do.

She hadn't had much mail to deliver in a long time. No one really sent much. Moca jumped up from the chair she had been lounging on and went to the mail room.

Moca walked over to the package and looked for the address. She was not expecting the address she saw.

"Um... Tomoe, do we deliver to the vampire?" Moca asked.

"Huh?" Tomoe sat up from the chair she was leaning on, "What are you talking about?"

"This package is for the vampire. The one in the woods." Moca explained.

"Well, throw it out. No way are we dealing with that." Tomoe reached for the box.

Moca grabbed the box, "No! We can't just do that!"

"Moca, you are not delivering a package to a vampire. Vampire. Are you insane?" Tomoe tried to grab the box from Moca.

"It's my job and I'm doing it." Moca huffed.

"What're you two going on about?" A third girl entered the scene.

"Himari, tell Moca she's crazy for wanting to deliver that package to a vampire." Tomoe turned to her.

"What? Moca, you can't be serious." Himari gaped at her.

"What's the big deal. I'm just giving her a package. It's not like I'm threatening her at all. I'll be fine." Moca shrugged at them.

"Moca, don't you-"

Moca ran out of the building before either could say more. She sighed as she looked at the box. It was her job to deliver it. She didn't care if it was to a vampire. She had to. It was her duty as the mail person of her town.

Moca headed down the path to the woods. She watched the few people out and about as she walked. There weren't too many.

"Hey, Moca. Whatcha up to?"

"Oh, hey, Lisa. I'm delivering a package." Moca smiled at her friend.

"To who?" Lisa asked.

"The vampire."

"What!? Moca, you can't just do that! She'll kill you! Don't you know how many people died trying to-"

"But I'm not trying to hunt her. I'm just giving her this box. There's a big difference in those two things." Moca cut her off.

"How do you know she'll know that." Lisa challenged.

"I just do. Now, I gotta go." Moca left her after that.

"That girl is going to get herself killed..." Lisa sighed, "If you aren't back by midnight we're sending a search party!"

"Okay!"

Moca made it to the woods. She took a deep breath and walked into them. She had no clue where the vampire lived. She just hoped the path would take her there. If not, maybe the vampire would come after her for being in the woods.

Moca felt unnerved. The woods felt dark. That made her feel as though she was getting closer to the vampire's house. The atmosphere continued to drop as she walked down the path. Moca gulped as she glanced around.

After a while longer of walking, she made it to a house. Moca knew it had to be the vampire's. She walked up to the front door and knocked. Moca waited. She hoped the vampire heard her and was home.

"Who the hell are you?" The vampire opened the door.

"U-um, I'm Moca." Moca offered.

"You are literally the only person to use the front door. What gives?" The vampire raised an eyebrow at her.

"I have a package for you." Moca held out the box.

The vampire deadpanned, "You came here just to give me a package?"

"Yeah. It's my job. I deliver packages dropped off at the post office." Moca nodded.

"You aren't here to kill me? Or try and steal from me? Or hell, even court me?" The vampire was still in utter disbelief.

"No. I just want to deliver this package. So, can you take it?" Moca asked.

The vampire sighed and took the package, "Very well."

Suddenly, it started pouring down rain. Moca gulped. There was no way she could get home in that weather. She get lost or hurt and no one would find her.

"I guess I have a guest for the night." The vampire sighed, "Come on in."

Moca hesitantly entered the house. She followed the vampire into a room.

"Um, what's your name?" Moca asked.

"My name? Ran." The vampire said.

"Well, nice to meet you." Moca smiled.

Ran still wasn't too sure what to make of the girl. She didnt give off any ill intent. She truly had just been doing her job.

"Are you hungry?" Ran asked, "I guess I can feed you as well."

Moca didn't know what the meal would entail. Sure, she was hungry. She barely made enough money to feed herself once a week, after all. The only reason she was still alive was because of Lisa. She was generous enough to sometimes offer Moca some extra food.

"I..." Moca was still hesitant to agree.

"I promise it's edible. I have no reason to try and kill you." Ran sighed.

"T-then... yeah... I haven't eaten in three days..." Moca admitted.

"Three days?" Ran raised an eyebrow, "How come?"

"We don't get a lot of business. Money is tight. We barely get by. And... since I'm just a worker, I get even less money than the owners do." Moca said.

"Come on, then." Ran held out a hand.

Moca took it. Ran led her to a dinning room. She rang a bell. Footsteps sounded from nearby. A girl entered the room. Her eyes widened at Moca.

"Tsugu, mind preparing a meal for our guest?" Ran asked.

"N-not at all. Any for you?"

"Yes. I'd like you to join us as well."

"I'll get on it then." Tsugumi nodded and ran into a different room.

"I apologize for her. She's always been a bit jumpy." Ran said, "Can't really blame her, though."

"Was she traumatized by something?" Moca asked.

Ran nodded, "Yes. She was nearly beaten to death for being born out of wedlock. The town she's from took that very seriously."

"How old was she?"

"Around five. But, she never forgot." Ran said, "She doesn't remember anything else from her past. I had rescued her and raised her here."

"You're nice. All the stories make you seem like a really evil person who only wants to make everyone suffer." Moca commented.

"People fear the unknown. And, they don't care to understand the unknown either." Ran said.

"Did you kill all those hunters?"

"Not all of them. Some killed themselves in their stupidity. They wouldn't watch the ground and tumble to their deaths." Ran sighed, "A bunch of idiots, the lot of them."

"You have people try to steal from you?" Moca asked.

Ran nodded, "Yes. Sit and we can talk more. You're very curious, aren't you?"

"Well, what better way to learn about you than from you." Moca replied.

The two of them sat down. Moca was curious to hear more. Oh the stories she'd have to tell everyone. If they'd believe her.

"So, yes, people have tried to steal from me. I know when people are in my house. It's just bad when I'm not home because until I get back, Tsugu has to handle it. She's not a fighter. She often just hides in fear at them." Ran said.

"If someone hurt her, what would you do?" Moca asked. She was curious to see the extent of this relationship between Ran and Tsugumi.

"I'd kill them with no mercy. She's like my daughter. I'll do anything to keep her safe." Ran replied.

"Is she human?" Moca questioned.

"Yes. She didn't want to be turned." Ran nodded.

"Okay. So... you also mentioned courting. People really do that to you?"

"Unfortunately," Ran sighed, "They beg me to marry them saying I can have anything I want. That together we can rule a town. Except, I don't want any of that. And, I'm not very into men."

"Oh. I see." Moca wanted to ask more, but Tsugumi came out with plates of food.

She nervously sat beside Ran. She glanced at Moca. Moca smiled at her. Tsugumi squeaked and hid behind Ran's shoulder.

"Tsugu, it's fine. She's nice." Ran said, "She won't hurt you."

Tsugumi hesitantly peaked her head out. She looked Moca over. Moca smiled at her again. Tsugumi nervously smiled back.

"Tsugu, correct?" Moca waited until she nodded, "I'm Moca. I promise I won't hurt you. And plus, I'm sure Ran could easily stop me before I could touch you."

"W-why is she here?" Tsugumi asked Ran.

"It's too dark and it's pouring. She'd easily get lost trying to find her way home." Ran explained.

"You trust her?"

"Yes. She came here to deliver a package. She has no intent to harm either of us." Ran nodded.

Tsugumi accepted the response. She still kept her head down and only looked at her plate. Ran shrugged at Moca and then started eating.

Moca hesitated, before she tried a piece. It was good. Probably the most flavorful thing she ever ate. Then again, mostly she ate bread and sometimes bland soup.

After they finished, Tsugumi quickly left to wash the plates. Moca was surprised by how nervous she was around her.

"Why doesn't she trust me?" Moca asked.

"She hasn't had any contact with humans since she was in that town. She's afraid you'll be just like them." Ran explained.

"Oh. So... how old are you?" Moca asked.

"I've lost count." Ran replied, "Though, I remember back before any towns around here existed."

"Wow. That's a long time. Did you ever get lonely?" Moca asked next.

Ran nodded, "Yeah. I was always an outcast. Never really followed tradition."

"Do you actually drink blood?" Moca asked.

"Yes. I do. I don't need to feed very often. And, with how many dumbasses I've killed, I have quite a big supply of it."

"I see." Moca yawned.

"I'll show you to a room. You can sleep." Ran said.

Moca nodded and let Ran lead her to a room. It was a big room. Moca was hesitant to go in. She didn't feel like she really deserved this treatment.

"I'll leave you be. My room is just down the hall. Red door. You can't miss it." Ran said.

"Okay. Thank you." Moca replied.

Ran shut the door and walked away. Moca climbed into the bed. She was tired. She fell asleep within seconds.

...

Moca woke to noise. She opened her eyes. It was still night. She sat up and listened. It sounded like someone walking around. Moca quietly got off the bed and opened the door. The hall was lit by dim candles.

She crept down the hall toward the noise. Moca made sure to be silent. She didn't know who or what was making the noise. She ended up by the living room. Moca peaked her head out.

There were people. She didn't recognize either of them.

"Do you see anything? Like stairs or a hallway?"

"Down there."

Moca gulped. They never walked past her though. She looked out again. They were in a different hallway. Moca silently followed them. She made sure to stay out of their sight. Even if they turned around, they wouldn't see her.

Moca wondered why Ran hadn't woken up yet. Or, maybe she was out. The rain had stopped. She could've gone out. Vampires are nocturnal after all.

The intruders broke down a door. A scream sounded in the room. Moca froze up. They had found Tsugumi's room. Moca looked around. She found a dull sword on the wall. She took it and ran after them.

"Looks like there are two vampires in this house, huh? Wonder what you'll be worth."

"Get away from her!" Moca yelled.

The two intruders whipped around at her voice. Moca growled and held out the sword. Tsugumi was cowering in a corner. Moca wasn't about to let them hurt her.

"Just who the hell are you?"

"It doesn't matter. Now, back away from her or I'll attack." Moca threatened.

"Get her."

One of them ran at her. Moca swung the sword. It hit him in the arm. He yelped in pain. Moca swung again. It brought him to his knees. She brought it down on his head as hard as she could.

"Moca! Watch out!" Tsugumi yelped.

Moca reacted too late. The other guy swung at her with his own dull weapon. It connected with her head and everything went black.

...

"Nngh..."

"She's waking up!"

Moca weakly opened her eyes. She was met with a blurry Tsugumi staring at her with worry.

"What happened..." Moca slurred, her body still half-unconscious still.

"You got a pretty nasty blow dealt to your head." Ran said from somewhere close by, "Thankfully it didn't break anything. Just bruised it quite a bit."

"How long has it been?" Moca asked.

"Two days." Tsugumi said, "I'll get you some water."

Tsugumi ran out of the room. Moca weakly tried sitting up, only to fail and fall back down. She felt strong arms pull her up into a sitting position. Moca looked over at Ran.

"How are you feeling?" Ran asked.

"Kinda out of it. Everything's just spinning in my head. I can barely remember what I just did." Moca said.

"Well, if you'd like, I could try something. Vampire blood can cure ailments. Perhaps a drop of it would help you?" Ran suggested, "Only if you'd want to try."

"I guess." Moca said.

Tsugumi came back with the water. Ran took it from her and added a small drop of her blood to it. She swirled the cup a bit and then helped Moca drink.

"Are you sure that's safe to do?" Tsugumi asked.

"It'll be fine. I barely put anything in it." Ran replied, "There's no way she'd get side effects from it."

"Okay."

"What happened after he got me?" Moca asked once she finished drinking.

"Thanks to you I was able to arrive before he could do any more damage." Ran said, "I disposed of them both."

"Yeah... thank you, Moca... I would've been dead if you hadn't come to save me." Tsugumi mumbled.

"You're... you're welcome." Moca felt a sharp pain in her head. After a moment, it stopped.

"Are you alright?" Ran asked.

"No. Um... I just... remembered something..." Moca stammered, "If I didn't return by midnight they were gonna send a search party for me."

"Oh... that's not good." Ran sighed, "I assume they must think I killed you."

"I need to go back." Moca stated.

"In your state?" Ran scoffed, "You'll be lucky if you can make it out of the bed."

"They're all worried about me." Moca protested.

"You can't go. You'll need to wait until you recover."

They started going back and forth. Moca was desperate to get home before they got even more worried. Ran knew very well Moca was not well enough to travel.

"U-um... I could go tell them." Tsugumi offered.

"What?" Ran stared at her with wide eyes, "Tsugu, you've never gone that far before."

"I'll be fine. I... I need to start being braver..."

"You'll be around people. Are you sure you'd be okay?" Ran didn't like the plan.

Tsugumi nodded, "I can do it. I promise, Ran."

"Very well... if you insist. I'm giving you some charms though." Ran stated.

"Okay!" Tsugumi nodded.

...

Once she was all set, Tsugumi left the house. She was nervous about this, but she wanted to. It was the least she could do to repay Moca for saving her life.

Tsugumi followed the directions Ran had given her. She navigated the forest. As she neared a small drop, she slipped. Tsugumi yelped as she fell down a small hill.

"Oh, are you alright!?" Someone ran over to her.

"Y-yeah." Tsugumi nodded and stood up.

"I've never seen you around before. Where are you from?" Tsugumi didn't know, but the girl she was talking to was Lisa.

"U-um... nowhere. I have a message to give to someone from this town." Tsugumi said.

"Well, I'm from it. What's up?"

"Moca is fine."

"Where is she? Did she get lost?" Lisa questioned.

"Um..." Tsugumi wasn't sure what to say, "She got hurt so she has to stay put for a bit. She'll be home as soon as she can."

"Where is she?" Lisa asked again.

"It's not important."

"Yes it is. Tell me. Or is this all a lie?" Lisa eyes her suspiciously.

Tsugumi gulped, "She's with Ra- um, the vampire?"

"I doubt that." Lisa said, "She's dead, isn't she? Foolish girl."

"She's not dead. She's fine. She's just unable to leave. Like I said, she got hurt." Tsugumi protested.

"And how did she get hurt?"

"Some guys tried to break in and kill the vampire but they found me instead... Moca saved me from getting killed. She got hit hard on the head. But, then Ran came in and killed those guys." Tsugumi gulped. She had given away Ran's name.

"You're telling me you live with the vampire?" Lisa didn't know what to think.

Tsugumi nodded, "She saved me and raised me like her own child. She's not a bad person."

"Well, tell her this then. Moca better be back tomorrow or we'll storm the place." Lisa said.

"O-okay." Tsugumi gulped.

"You won't be harmed if it comes to that. I promise." Lisa walked away.

Tsugumi took a shakey breath and then ran. She stumbled a lot as she ran home. She needed to tell them immediately. This was not good. It didn't seem like Moca would be well enough to leave by then.

Tsugumi tried to calm herself as she entered the house. She went back to the bedroom. Ran and Moca were talking. Tsugumi knocked and then entered.

"How did it go?" Moca asked.

"Um... not very good..." Tsugumi mumbled, "I think they believed me but... they said if you aren't back by tomorrow they'll come here and attack."

"That doesn't give us much time, does it?" Ran sighed, "Well, I guess we'll have to see if you'll be well enough by then."

"You don't think I'll be?" Moca questioned.

Ran shook her head, "No. A wound like that takes time to recover from."

"D-do you think she could make it with support?" Tsugumi asked.

"Possibly." Ran replied, "I'd need to give you a bit more blood, though. And that can come with bad side effects."

"How bad?" Moca asked.

"Delirious, possibly have a seizure. Though, that one takes a lot of blood to make happen." Ran said, "You might get a really bad headache. Vomiting happens a lot. You might blackout constantly. The list goes on."

"Are they pretty common to get?" Moca gulped.

"It depends on your health. And judging from what I know, I think there's a big chance you'll get a side effect." Ran stated.

"Let me think about it..." Moca wasn't too sure if she was willing to risk that.

"Of course. Take your time." Ran nodded, "You can rest up for now. We'll come back later."

...

Moca was woken up later by the smell of food. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up. Just as she did, the door to the room opened up. Tsugumi came in. She had a tray of food in her hands.

"Here. I bet you're hungry." Tsugumi set the tray down on Moca's lap, "Ran mixed some blood in the water again."

"Alright. Thank you." Moca smiled at her.

Tsugumi flushed red. She looked away. Moca rolled her eyes and started eating.

"Um... if you don't want the water, I'll get you something else." Tsugumi mumbled after a while.

"It's fine. I decided I want it." Moca reassured her.

"Okay. I'll let you eat then." Tsugumi nodded and then left the room.

Moca hesitantly picked up the water. It was weird knowing that vampire blood was in it. She couldn't taste it, but still. Moca brought the cup to her lips and drank. She hoped the side effects she got wouldn't be too bad.

...

"Ran, I have a question."

"What's up, Tsugu?" Ran looked up from a book she had been reading.

"About Moca. Do you like her?"

"As in?"

"Like, friend. You've never been friendly to any humans beside me before. So, I was wondering if you think of her as a friend." Tsugumi mumbled.

Ran thought about it, "I wouldn't say friend, but... I can tolerate her. She hasn't done anything wrong."

"Will she be able to go home tomorrow?"

"She should be. As long as she has support she will be fine." Ran replied.

"Am I gonna be taking her back?" Tsugumi asked.

"I'll leave it up to her. Either of us can go. None of them would know I'm a vampire just by looking at me." Ran said.

"Okay. I'll go check on her."

"No. I'll go. I'd like to talk to her." Ran called her back.

Ran headed up to the bedroom. She knocked and then walked inside. Moca had finished her meal. She was absentmindedly playing with her hair.

"How are you?" Ran asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm okay." Moca replied, "Just bored."

"Unfortunately I don't have much for you to do." Ran said.

"So... will I be going home tomorrow?" Moca questioned.

"Most likely. Who would you like to take you?" Ran asked.

"Aren't you not allowed to go? Wouldn't people know you?" Moca asked.

Ran shook her head, "No. No one knows what I look like."

"Oh... okay. Um... I still think Tsugu is the better option. Since she delivered the first message." Moca said.

"Very well. Tomorrow you can set out then." Ran nodded.

...

After breakfast the next morning, Moca and Tsugumi set out. Moca was doing pretty well. She stumbled a few times. Tsugumi was always there to catch her and keep her from falling.

"Tsugu, would you ever consider returning to a town? To live with humans?" Moca asked.

"I don't know... I don't want to leave Ran all alone." Tsugumi said.

"Yeah. She really cares about you, huh?" Moca smiled.

"Yeah. I'm glad I met her." Tsugumi nodded.

"Have you ever... wondered about what will happen when you die?" Moca questioned, "Since Ran is immortal, you'd leave her one day. Does it scare you?"

Tsugumi nodded, "Yeah... when Ran told me that humans will die of old age one day, I got scared. I had nightmares for weeks. I couldn't imagine leaving her, but... I also don't want to be immortal."

"It must suck. Being immortal. You make friends with humans that you'll one day have to watch die." Moca sighed.

"Maybe Ran will kick me out one day. So she'll feel less guilt when I die?" Tsugumi wondered.

"Maybe. But, I don't think it's going to help her. She doesn't seem like she'd ever forget you." Moca said, "Best thing would be to end your relationship in hate. Then you guys wouldn't care about each other as much."

"I could never hate Ran." Tsugumi stated.

They arrived at the town. Moca took a deep breath and started walking in. Tsugumi stuck close to her side. She had never been in a town. It was scary.

"Moca! You're alive!"

Lisa spotted them and ran over to them. She hugged Moca. Tsugumi shook slightly. She didn't trust anyone but Ran and Moca. To her, everyone else would hurt her.

"And you're back." Lisa looked at Tsugumi.

"Thanks for helping me back, Tsugu." Moca smiled at her, "You gonna head back?"

Tsugumi nodded, "Y-yeah. B-bye."

Tsugumi glanced at Lisa again, before retreating into the woods. Lisa looked Moca over.

"So, you got stuck with the vampire?" Lisa still didn't believe the story.

Moca nodded, "Yep. It started pouring so I stayed the night. But then two guys broke in and tried to kill Tsugu. I got whacked over the head by one of their weapons. I only woke up yesterday."

"How are you able to walk?" Lisa questioned.

"That's a secret." Moca wasn't risking the information falling into the wrong hands.

"Fine. I see you were given clothes. I guess you were fed as well?" Lisa asked.

This was the first time Moca noticed the outfit change. Ran and Tsugumi never mentioned that to her. Moca simply nodded to Lisa.

"I find it hard to believe the vampire is so nice." Lisa stated.

"I never threatened her. Why would she be mean to me?" Moca replied.

"Fine. Come on. Let's go tell everyone that you're okay." Lisa led Moca to the center of the town.

...

Moca returned to Ran and Tsugumi a few days later. She wanted to return the clothes and thank them again for all that they had done for her. She knocked on the door. After a little bit, the door opened. Tsugumi was there.

"A-ah? Moca?" Tsugumi was surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to see you guys. And, um, return these." Moca held out the clothes.

"Oh... okay." Tsugumi took the clothes.

"Where's Ran?" Moca asked.

"She's not feeling well." Tsugumi said.

"Vampires can get sick?" Moca questioned in surprise.

"Yeah. Sometimes they can." Tsugumi nodded, "They are illnesses only vampires can get. I think she has one of those."

"Is there anything you can give her?" Moca asked.

"Yeah, but... you have to go to a vampire market." Tsugumi mumbled, "I'm too scared to go there... even with a necklace that says I'm friendly, I still don't trust them too much."

"I see. How far away would this place be?" Moca asked, "Is it a long journey?"

"No, actually. Most of the vendors live around here too." Tsugumi said.

"Could you just like, send a note?"

"No. Ran's too weak to do that. And... I'm afraid I'll get lost finding another house." Tsugumi said.

"Perhaps I can help. I owe you guys, after all."

"No you don't. You saving me was the repayment." Tsugumi stated.

"Well, still, my offer stands." Moca said.

"Come in... I'll talk to Ran and see what she thinks." Tsugumi stepped back.

Moca was told to wait in the living room. Tsugumi left. Moca was bored as she waited. She decided to investigate the bookshelf in the living room. What type of books did these two read? Apparently nothing entertaining.

A few minutes later, Tsugumi came back down. Moca looked at her and waited. What did Ran decide.

"She'd like to talk to you herself." Tsugumi said.

"Okay." Moca nodded and headed up.

She made her way to Ran's room. She knocked and then entered. It was almost pitch black in the room. Moca used the hallway light to locate the bed. She left the door open a bit so she could see.

"Hey." Moca said as she walked over to the bed where Ran was laying down.

"H-hey..." Ran coughed.

"You feeling alright? Not gonna die on me here, are ya?" Moca tried to lighten the mood a bit.

"I wish this could kill me... it's so painful..." Ran weakly said.

"So, can you really only die by-"

"Yeah. Either anything to the heart or by direct sun exposure."

"Wait. It doesn't have to be a wooden stake?" Moca asked in surprise.

"No. Anything works. Just needs to completely puncture the heart so all the stored blood runs out. If a vampire doesn't have blood, they'll die." Ran said.

"Anyway, can I do anything to help?" Moca got back on topic.

"I guess... if you're willing to take a risk." Ran replied, "The only vampire I know who makes the medicine I need absolutely hates humans."

"I'll take that risk." Moca said, "Not like I've got too much to lose."

"I'd send Tsugu, cause they know her... but she's too scared. Partially because to get there, you go through unclaimed land. Any vampire can go there freely. It's dangerous there too." Ran started coughing violently.

Moca wasn't sure what to do. She pulled Ran up to a better sitting position. The coughing stopped after a minute. Ran was wheezing badly as she leaned against Moca.

"You look horrible, and sound it." Moca said, "Just give me the directions and I'll go."

Ran took some deep breaths. After a while, she sat back up straight.

"Alright. I'll give you a note and the address. Please be careful. I suggest setting out at dawn. Less likely to run into vampires in the morning." Ran agreed.

"Okay."

...

Once Moca had her instructions, she was eager to go. However, she was told it was best to wait till tomorrow to leave. Moca spent the night with them, giving Tsugumi a chance to rest. She had been constantly checking on Ran, not caring for herself much.

When dawn came, Moca said goodbye and headed off. She relatively knew where to go. Ran had given her detailed instructions on where to head. Moca just hoped she could make it without any injury.

She was very cautious and jumpy. Every noise startled her. She had no idea where the unclaimed land started. Moca had to be on her toes at all points. She made sure to step lightly and not make much noise.

She was in a small clearing, when she heard a growl. Moca gulped. She wasted no time and booked it. She wasn't giving them a chance to attack her. Moca heard something chasing after her. They were gaining.

Moca came to a small cliff. She looked behind her. There was a vampire. They were almost on her. Moca took a deep breath and jumped down. She landed on the cliffside. Her foot twisted in an unnatural angle.

She connected with ground moments later. Moca groaned in pain. She couldn't move. Her foot was hurting too much. Moca heard something land beside her. She was done for.

"Hey! This is my land! Get away!"

The attacking vampire fled. Moca didn't feel relief, though. Her savior was a vampire. She still wasn't in the clear. This could very well be her deathbed.

"Human, huh? What're you doing this far in the woods without a single weapon?" The vampire knelt down beside her.

Moca weakly grabbed the note and held it out. The vampire took it. After a moment, they sighed.

"Very well." Moca was suddenly lifted up.

She got a glimpse of her savior. The vampire had long teal hair. Moca assumed the vampire was a girl.

"W-what's your name?" Moca asked.

The vampire sighed, "Sayo."

"Thank you for saving me."

"Be lucky I did. Don't think I won't hesitate to abandon you here to die, though." Sayo growled, not thrilled by the thanks, "Piss me off and you'll regret it."

Moca didn't say any more. She didn't want to risk that threat. Sayo carried her to a house. It was a bit smaller than the one Ran lived in. Sayo walked inside.

She set Moca down on a chair, "What did you hurt?"

"My foot." Moca pointed to her left foot.

"Hina!" Sayo called.

Thudding came from above them. Seconds later, someone jumped down the steps. Sayo growled in annoyance.

"What's up, sis?" Hina smiled cheerfully.

"First off, stop jumping down an entire fucking flight of steps. And second, someone is here to see you. I'll be in my room." Sayo handed Hina the note and then walked off after that.

"Hi there! What's your name?" Hina bounced over to Moca.

"Moca."

"So, Ran needs some help, huh? And what about you. You seem to be in pain." Hina said.

"I was running from a vampire and I... fell down a cliff. Think I twisted my foot." Moca replied.

"Yeah. Um... I'll wrap it up." Hina said, "I don't think my healing will work on a human."

"So... you know Ran well?" Moca asked.

"Eh, I guess. We see her every now and again. Mainly when Tsugumi is sick." Hina said.

"Oh." Moca shrugged, "So... how am I gonna get back?"

"I'm sure onee-chan can take ya." Hina replied, "She's pretty feared around here."

"How feared?"

"Hmm... I dunno." Hina shrugged.

"I killed an entire clan of vampires without sustaining any severe injuries."

Sayo had come back down. She eyed Moca up as she walked into what seemed to be a kitchen.

"Why'd you do that?" Moca asked.

"They were plotting to turn an entire village. I work for a group of vampires that prevents interference with human nature." Sayo replied.

"So... you guys have a law against attacking human towns?" Moca was trying to make sense of the information.

"Yep. We can only attack humans who wander into the woods or show up close to our homes." Hina nodded.

"How many-"

"You don't want to ask." Sayo cut her off as she walked back into the room, now holding a cup of tea.

"Okay..."

"You're the only nice human we've met from a town." Hina said, "Everyone else has always come just to kill us."

"I've had a question for a while... um... since vampire blood has healing prop-"

"Yes, there is a market for it." Sayo stated.

"Onee-chan, at least let her finish the sentence." Hina pouted, "There. Your foot is all wrapped up."

"Thank you."

"I'll go grab the medicine." Hina said and the vanished into another room.

"You guys don't seem very similar." Moca hesitantly commented.

"Indeed." Sayo sighed, "But, she's quite smart."

"So... you're stuck taking me back, huh?"

"It seems so."

"I found it!" Hina excitedly ran back to them.

Moca took it. She looked at the vial.

"Well, I guess we should get you back." Sayo said, "Climb on my back. It's the easiest way."

Once Moca was situated, they left. They didn't speak at all. Moca felt uncomfortable. She assumed Sayo felt the same. They ran into no trouble. That was a relief for Moca.

Soon enough, they were back at the house. Moca got off of Sayo's back. Sayo held onto her to make sure she didn't fall. Moca unlocked the door and they went in.

"Moca! You're..." Tsugumi trailed off at the sight of Sayo.

"Your friend got hurt. I was just helping her back. I'll be taking my leave now." Sayo said and then she walked back outside.

"Here's the medicine for Ran. Um... help me to a chair?" Moca smiled at her.

"Sure." Tsugumi let Moca lean on her as she hoped to a chair.

Tsugumi ran the medicine up and then came down. She wasn't too sure what to do about Moca. Moca asked her for a drink. Once both had something to drink, they started talking about random things.

It wasn't long before the sun started going down. Moca frowned. She had only planned to stay last night. There was no way she was getting home in her condition, though.

"I guess you'll have to stay another night." Tsugumi noticed, "I'm gonna get some bandages and change them."

While Tsugumi was doing that, Ran came downstairs. She stared at Moca with a slightly confused look, until she saw her bandaged foot. Ran sighed as she walked over to her.

"What happened to you?" Ran asked as she took a seat.

"Got chased by a vampire. I ended up tumbling down a slight cliff." Moca replied, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. The medicine works fast." Ran said.

Tsugumi soon came back. She unwrapped Moca's foot and then redid it with fresh bandages. Moca thanked her.

"Tsugu, you can head up to bed." Ran said, "You've had a long day."

"Okay." Tsugumi nodded and did so.

"She changed rooms?"

"Yeah. She's closer to mine now." Ran nodded.

"Oh."

"But... there's something I need to ask you."

"What's up?" Moca didn't like the tone Ran had.

"Things have happened and... I have to leave here. I have to go to the vampire realm for a while." Ran said.

"How long?" Moca asked.

"About a hundred years or so. I'm going to be in charge of something there. They change jobs every hundred years. The next one is chosen at random." Ran sighed.

"So... Tsugu is the problem..." Moca understood.

"Yeah. I can heal your foot. So, I ask you to take her home with you."

"Okay. I'll do that." Moca agreed.

"I'm going to erase her memories of me."

"What!?" Moca's eyes shot open in alarm.

"It's for the best." Ran sighed.

"Ran... you'll take this all away from her? Sure it'll be sad if you have to go, but..."

"Please. I know what's best for her." Ran replied, "Believe me, I don't want to do it, but... it'll make life easier for her."

"Very well... if she remembers anything, I'm telling her the truth, though." Moca stated.

"Fine. Go ahead."

"How are you going to do this?" Moca questioned.

"Let me heal you." Ran stated.

Once that was done, Ran motioned for her to follow. They went up to Tsugumi's room. Ran sighed and walked in. Moca hung by the door. Ran whispered something to Tsugumi as she slept. Then, she placed a hand over her head.

Minutes passed before Ran moved again. As she turned to Moca, it became clear that she was crying. Moca ran over to her and hugged her. Ran broke down. She hated this. She didn't want to leave Tsugumi. She wanted her to remember her. But, it just would make things worse.

"No matter what, she loves you, Ran. She always will, even if she doesn't know it." Moca tried to soothe her.

"If she ever does remember, tell her I'm sorry..."

"I will." Moca pulled away.

"She'll wake up in the morning. It'll be as if she's been in a coma." Ran said.

"I'll do my best to treat her like you did." Moca promised.

"If you ever need help, you know where those two are." Ran wiped away her tears.

"I'll make sure to remember that." Moca carefully picked up Tsugumi.

"Thank you..."

"Thank you, Ran. You've been so kind to me." Moca smiled at her, and then walked out.

Ran held herself from following. She had to let go. She couldn't keep Tsugumi. She had to move on and let her live a normal life.

Moca walked home. Tsugumi was curled into her chest, smiling in her sleep. Moca frowned. She felt tears start falling down her cheeks. Moca tried to blink them away.

She arrived at the town. She knocked on Lisa's door. Lisa opened it. She was surprised to see both of them.

"I guess that explains where you've been." Lisa welcomed them inside.

"Lisa, about this. She no longer has any memory of living with Ran. Um... the vampire. So, please never mention that to her." Moca said.

"Alright. May I ask why?" Lisa took Tsugumi and laid her on her bed.

"Ran has to go to the vampire realm for a hundred years. It'll be hard on Tsugu, so... this is for the best." Moca explained.

"I'll do my best to help." Lisa promised, "My home is hers."

"Thank you."

"Why don't you stay the night? We can make a bed in the living room." Lisa suggested.

Moca agreed. To think it all started with just her delivering a package. Moca wasn't going to complain. Just what would've happened had she never gone? That wasn't something she wanted to ever know.

Tomorrow, Tsugumi would wake up with no idea where she was or what had happened. Moca had to deceive her. Lie straight to her face for possibly the rest of her life.

But, it was for her sake. It was for her sake.


	2. Bonus

Moca was not ready to face Tsugumi yet. She didn't know what to do. How was she going to lie to her like that? How could she deceive her?

Moca unfortunately didn't get much time to think about that. She had woken up about an hour ago. And now, Tsugumi was stirring. Moca gulped as she stood beside the bed. Lisa was already gone, having to go work.

Tsugumi opened her eyes. She looked at Moca in confusion. She sat up and looked around.

"W-where am I? What happened?" Tsugumi asked.

"You're in a friend of mine's house. I... I don't know what happened to you. I found you unconscious in the woods." Moca said. She felt horrible having to lie, but she didn't have a choice.

"I can't remember much... I don't even know how I got into the woods..." Tsugumi mumbled.

"I'm Moca. What's your name?" Moca asked, knowing she best get that out of the way before she messed up.

"Tsugumi."

"Well, Lisa... um, the friend of mine, she left some food for you to eat. Let me get it." Moca said and left the room.

She took a deep breath before she grabbed the food. It was just some bread, unfortunately. The harvest hadn't gone well this year. Food was scarce as is. That made it worse.

Moca returned to the room, "Here you go."

"Thank you." Tsugumi said, before she started nibbling at the bread.

Moca sat down on the bed. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. How was she going to get away with this? She was worried she would mess up at some point.

And then... what if Tsugumi did get the memories back? What then? How was she going to handle that either? It was a losing situation for Moca no matter what happened.

"Um... will you show me around town then?" Tsugumi asked, "I... I'd like to know my way around."

"Sure." Moca agreed.

Once Tsugumi was done eating, they left the house. Moca showed her around. She did her best to stay away from the other townsfolk. She didn't know if she could trust them around Tsugumi.

"Who's that kid?"

Moca winced as she heard that. Looks like staying discreet didn't work. She just hoped it wasn't going to be too bad.

"Dunno. Apparently Moca brought her back though."

"Could she be a vampire?"

"Maybe she is."

Moca quickly led Tsugumi away and to an empty area of the town. She hated this all. The rest of the townsfolk weren't on her side. They'd spread rumors like wildfire. Who was to say a rumor wasn't going to spark the memories?

"Moca... what were they talking about?" Tsugumi asked, her voice quiet.

"There's a rumor about a vampire living in the woods. They're very superstitious about it." Moca replied, "Don't worry about what they say. They just don't know what to think of you quite yet."

"Oh..."

"Are you alright?"

"I... remember a town... I was... attacked..." Tsugumi mumbled.

"I see. I promise that won't happen here. They'll have to kill me before they can lay a hand on you." Moca stated.

She was not about to let anyone hurt Tsugumi. She would die before that would happen. Moca had to protect her. She promised Ran that she would.

"Can we go home?" Tsugumi asked, "My legs are starting to hurt."

"Sure." Moca nodded.

They headed back to Lisa's house. Moca made sure to take a different route to try and avoid those people again. Thankfully, no one else said anything.

They soon were back in the house. They were sitting in the living room. Moca wasn't sure what to do.

"Moca, are there vampires in the woods?" Tsugumi asked.

"Yeah. There are. So, I would recommend not going in there." Moca nodded.

"You've seen a vampire." Tsugumi's eyes widened.

Moca nodded again, "Yes. I've seen a vampire. Nearly killed me, but I got away."

"Was it scary?"

"It was very scary." Moca confirmed.

Tsugumi seemed like she definitely wasn't going to go into the woods anytime soon. Moca was glad about that. Not only could she get attacked by a vampire, but if she went into the woods, who was to say more rumors wouldn't start.

Moca and Tsugumi ended up spending the rest of the day talking. Moca did her best to help Tsugumi understand this society better. When Lisa came home, she introduced herself. The three of them talked for a while, before it was time for bed.

Lisa was going to let Tsugumi sleep in her bed again, but Tsugumi refused. She didn't feel like she should do that. So, her and Moca were going to sleep on the floor in Lisa's room.

They had to share a blanket. Moca was willing to deal with being cold and just let Tsugumi use it, but was denied. Tsugumi didn't seem to mind being close to Moca.

Moca couldn't help but wonder if Tsugumi just feels safe with her but doesn't understand why. After all, just because her memories were erased, doesn't mean that her feelings were.

Tsugumi fell asleep pretty quickly. Moca couldn't help but just stare at her for a while. It was still so strange. Tsugumi was a completely different person, and yet she wasn't. She was still the same Tsugumi Moca had come to know, but it felt off.

Moca sighed as she closed her eyes. It was only day one and this was already really stressful. Could she really keep this act up forever?

...

The next morning, Moca woke up to the sound of the front door closing. She sat up and looked around. Lisa was gone already. Moca yawned as she stretched. Tsugumi was still asleep.

Moca was glad she had off from work for a bit. She didn't want to leave Tsugumi alone. She didn't think that Tsugumi was ready for that yet.

Soon enough, Tsugumi woke up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" Moca greeted her.

Tsugumi nodded, "Morning... I had a strange dream last night, but that was it."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Moca asked.

She felt a sense of worry overcoming her. What if it was a memory? She needed to know, but if Tsugumi wouldn't tell her, she wouldn't be able to find out.

"It was... strange. I was in a house and there was someone in it with me. I can't recall their face, but I felt calm around them." Tsugumi explained, "It was really weird, but I guess it's fine."

Moca didn't know what to say. Tsugumi was regaining her memory already. It had only been a day. This was not good at all. What could she do?

"Well, I don't know what to tell you either." Moca shrugged, "Anyway, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know." Tsugumi shrugged.

"Wanna go see where Lisa works?" Moca suggested.

She was hoping she could dump Tsugumi with Lisa for a bit. She felt like the only way she was going to get any answers was by going to visit those two vampires. Maybe they could help her figure out what to do? It was the best Moca could think of.

"Sure." Tsugumi agreed.

Moca led Tsugumi to the shop Lisa worked at. It was empty at the moment. That was common. They didn't get many customers.

"Hey guys!" Lisa smiled and waved to them.

"Hey."

Moca pulled Lisa aside to talk to her.

"Lisa, I need you to watch her for a bit. I... I need to go and talk to someone..." Moca said.

"Alright. Just be safe." Lisa nodded.

Moca thanked her. She told Tsugumi she needed to run an errand and would be back later. Once that was taken care of, Moca set out to go find the vampires.

She was nervous. Hopefully this time she wouldn't get attacked. She really didn't need to repeat the last time.

Moca managed to find her way with little trouble. She did trip over some tree roots, but that was all. No vampires chased after her this time.

Moca gulped as she knocked on the door. She waited nervously for one of them to answer it.

It took quite a while, but finally the door opened. Sayo was standing there. She eyed Moca up.

"Um... hi? I... I need to talk to you guys..." Moca stammered.

"Come in then." Sayo stepped back.

Moca hesitantly walked inside. Sayo called for Hina. She led Moca to the living room and motioned for her to sit. Moments later, Hina came in. She smiled at Moca.

"What's up?"

"Well... Ran told you everything?" Moca asked first.

They nodded.

"Tsugu had a dream last night... it was a memory." Moca explained, "I don't know what to do about that. What if it gets too clear? What am I supposed to do?"

"So, the spell didn't last long..." Sayo sighed, "Well, you have two options. Either give her a potion to make sure she won't remember anything, or you tell her the truth."

"What exactly is this potion?" Moca didn't like the explanation given.

"It'll give her amnesia. She'll be forgetting a lot of things constantly then." Hina explained.

"If I tell her... will it trigger the memories?" Moca questioned.

"It should." Sayo nodded.

Moca thought about it. Having Tsugumi forget a lot more might be worse. Maybe it was best just to come clean and hope Tsugumi understood.

"I'm guessing there isn't a way to contact Ran."

"Unfortunately a human can not do that." Hina shook her head, "Only another vampire can."

"I'm just worried about how she'll react to all of this..." Moca mumbled.

"I suppose we could try and talk to Ran." Sayo said, "See if she could have a day off and just visit."

"If you could, I'd be grateful." Moca was hoping that was a possibility now.

"Alright."

"We'll let you know if she can or not, okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you." Moca nodded.

She then left the house. Sayo walked home with her again, just to be safe. Once they reached the town, Sayo turned back and left. Moca took a deep breath and headed back to the shop.

She couldn't explain anything to Lisa. This was something she had to deal with on her own. Moca just hoped that Tsugumi wouldn't get any more dreams like before. At least until she knew if Ran could visit or not.

Moca did her best to act like nothing was wrong, despite the nerves that were taking hold of her. She had to keep it together.

...

A few days had passed with no news. Moca was growing anxious. Tsugumi had been having more of those dreams. It was only a matter of time before she started piecing things together.

Thankfully, Moca received a letter that day. She read it in private. This was something she couldn't let anyone see. The townsfolk all still were wary of her for befriending a vampire.

Moca sighed in relief as she read the letter. In two days, Ran could come visit. That meant the night before, Moca would tell Tsugumi everything. Now, it was just a matter of waiting.

Moca had started working again. It was slow as always. Thanks to that, she was able to let Tsugumi tag along with her. Tsugumi didn't like being left alone.

Moca folded up the letter and hid it in her pocket. She definitely couldn't let Tsugumi learn of the letter. It was not time yet. She only wanted her to remember right before she could see Ran again.

Moca took a few deep breaths before she returned to Tsugumi.

"Everything okay?" Tsugumi asked.

Moca nodded, "Yeah. Everything is good."

"Um..." Tsugumi started fiddling with her hands, "I... I have a question."

"What would that be?" Moca asked as she plopped onto a seat facing Tsugumi.

"Well... you don't live with Lisa, do you?"

Moca shook her head, "No. I have a small house of my own. I just end up crashing at her place a lot."

"Am I... going to have to... get a job to help out?"

"Only if you want to. I know Lisa wouldn't make you." Moca replied.

"But... it feels wrong just living there without helping out..." Tsugumi mumbled.

"It's fine, Tsugu. Trust me." Moca smile reassuringly, "Lisa is fine with you living with her."

"What about her parents?"

Moca sighed, "She doesn't live with them."

"She doesn't?" Tsugumi was confused.

"Yeah... they actually live in a different town. Lisa moved away to live how she wanted." Moca explained.

"Oh... I... my parents are dead..."

"I'm sorry."

...

The next night, Moca brought Tsugumi to her house. She explained everything to Lisa earlier in the day. Now, it was time to tell Tsugumi everything. Ran would come in the morning and they could sort things out.

"Hey, Tsugu... I need to tell you something." Moca said, "Let's sit."

Tsugumi seemed anxious. Moca couldn't exactly blame her. Her tone was serious.

"So... these dreams you've been having... they aren't dreams. They're memories." Moca started off with.

"Memories...? So... those dreams are real? I... I don't understand..." Tsugumi frowned, "What happened?"

"Well... the town you're from tried to kill you for being born out of wedlock. You were saved by a vampire. Ran." Moca explained. She wasn't sure how much she had to say before the memories might be triggered.

"Ran... that name is... familiar..." Tsugumi whispered, "What happened after that?"

"Well, she raised you like her own child. A while ago, I had a package I had to deliver to your house. That's when you met me." Moca said.

"Okay... I don't really remember that... it wasn't in any of those visions." Tsugumi said.

"It started pouring down rain so I ended up staying the night. Some guys broke in to try and kill Ran. They found your room instead. I tried to fight them off, but one of them hit me and I blacked out. But, it's alright. That was enough time for Ran to come back." Moca continued on.

It still didn't appear like Tsugumi got her memories back. Moca knew there was the chance it wouldn't trigger them. She really hoped that wasn't the case. What was she supposed to do if Tsugumi didn't remember these things? She had no clue.

"After that, I woke up two days later. You offered to come here and tell someone I was okay and I'd be back. The next day you helped me walk here and then you went back." Moca said.

Tsugumi was listening closely. She really wanted to know all she could. Some of the stuff Moca was saying clicked from the visions she was having. But, she still didn't remember anything herself.

"I returned a few days later to return some clothes. Ran was sick, so I went to get her some medicine from another vampire. When I returned, she sent you to bed and told me she had to leave for 100 years." Moca didn't want to talk about that part of it, but she had to, "She erased your memories to try and make it easier for you to move on. But, looks like it didn't last. She's gonna come by tomorrow morning. She can't stay long, though."

"O-okay." It was a lot for Tsugumi to take in.

Moca internally frowned at the fact that Tsugumi didn't remember anything herself. She had really been hoping for her talking to trigger everything to come back. But, that didn't appear like it was going to be the case.

"Why don't we head to bed?" Moca suggested.

Tsugumi nodded. They went into Moca's bedroom. The bed Moca had wasn't very big, but they managed to fit in it together. Neither could seem to fall asleep, however.

Tsugumi was still trying to figure out everything that she had been told. It was a lot of information to work on at once. She was trying to match as many of them up to her visions as she could.

Moca was worried about tomorrow. How would it go? That wasn't the only worry she had, though. What if the townsfolk saw Ran and they accused her of being a vampire? What then? That was the hardest part. The rest of the town would be wary of Ran just suddenly showing up and meeting with her.

...

Neither slept well. Moca was woken up by a knock on the front door. She quickly got up and went to answer it. Tsugumi was still asleep. Moca didn't want to disturb her yet.

Moca opened the door. It was Ran. Moca just stepped back and motioned for her to come in. She couldn't risk anyone seeing them. That would just cause a lot of trouble.

"This is where you live?" Ran looked around the rundown house.

"Yeah. You think I have the money to get anything better?"

"Right. So, she remembers?"

"Kind of." Moca didn't know how she wanted to approach this conversation, "She doesn't exactly remember, but she's been having a lot of dreams that are actually memories."

"She doesn't remember it herself?"

Moca shook her head, "No..."

"What are you expecting me to do about it?" Ran questioned.

"I don't know. What do you want to do about it? You were the one who erased her memories in the first place." Moca shot back.

"Fine... I guess I'll give them back to her. It's the easiest thing to do."

"She's still asleep in my room. Shall we go see her?"

Ran nodded. Moca led her into the bedroom. Tsugumi was still asleep. Ran walked over to her. She didn't move for a while. She just silently stared at Tsugumi. Moca walked over to stand beside her.

Ran let out a sigh and then she knelt down so she was level with Tsugumi. Moca watched her silently.

Ran placed a hand on top of Tsugumi's chest. She closed her eyes and started to mumble something. Moca couldn't understand it. She wasn't sure if it was because of the mumbling or if Ran was speaking a different language.

After a few minutes, Ran stopped and pulled away. Moca looked at her and waited.

"She'll remember when she wakes up." Ran said, and then she turned to leave.

Mica grabbed her arm, "Wait. Where are you going?"

"Back to my job."

"You... you aren't even going to talk to her?" Moca was confused. Wouldn't Ran want to tell Tsugumi anything?

"I don't think I should."

"Ran, please. She needs to at least see you now. Even if this is the last time." Moca stated, "Please?"

Ran sighed, "Fine. This will be the only time, most likely."

Moca shook Tsugumi awake, not wanting to wait long. Tsugumi stirred. She blinked up at Moca. She looked confused for a bit, before she sat up.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. When I did that, it may have messed up a few of her current memories." Ran said.

Moca groaned, "I feel like you should've mentioned that a lot sooner."

"They'll come back." Ran shrugged.

"W-what's going on?" Tsugumi asked.

"Well... it's hard to explain, but I have to live in the vampire realm for about a hundred years. You'll be staying here with Moca."

"Ran... you... why would you do this!?" Tsugumi yelled.

"I'm sorry... I felt it was... for the best." Ran mumbled, unable to look at Tsugumi. She felt awful now. How could she have done this to her? She regretted it a lot.

"Why would you make me forget you...!?" Tsugumi started crying.

"I'm sorry... I didn't want you to have to deal with me being gone. I... I regret what I did." Ran said.

"I hate you!"

Ran froze up at those words. Tsugumi jumped to her feet and ran out of the room. Moca didn't know what she should do. She heard the front door slam shut.

"I... I messed up..."

"She just needs some time." Moca said, "I'm sure she doesn't mean it."

"I'm going. Tell her I'm sorry."

Ran turned and left. Moca didn't move for a while. Eventually, she did. She needed to go find where Tsugumi ran off to.

Moca exited her house and started searching around. Thankfully, it didn't appear Tsugumi had gone far. She had run off to Lisa. The store Lisa worked at was pretty close to Moca's house. That was where she went and that was where she found her.

Moca entered the store. Lisa looked up at her. She had a frown on her face. Moca walked over to them. Tsugumi was hugging Lisa tightly and crying into her shirt.

"Tsugu... I know you're hurt. But, please understand that she didn't want to do it. She just wanted you to be able to live a normal life." Moca softly spoke to Tsugumi.

"I hate her... I never want to see her again..."

"Take some time to cool down. I think you'll change your mind." Moca said.

Tsugumi let go of Lisa and turned to face Moca, "Leave me alone."

"No. I'm responsible for you now." Moca stated, "I just want you to think about it for a while, okay?"

"Don't talk to me." Tsugumi pushed past her and ran off again.

Moca chased after her this time. Tsugumi just ran back to her house. Moca sighed and Tsugumi locked herself into the bedroom.

This hadn't gone well at all. She didn't even consider how Tsugumi might feel about all of this. She had messed up a lot too.

...

A few days bad passed. Tsugumi barely spoke to Moca. She acted cold toward her now. Moca didn't know what to do. She just did her best to give her some space.

"Moca... is Ran ever coming back?"

Moca hadn't been expected that question. She just stared at Tsugumi for a while. Eventually her mind processed the question.

"I don't think so."

"Because I said I hate her?"

Moca shook her head, "No. She can't just leave her job very often. I doubt she'll be allowed to visit."

"Oh..."

"Why do you ask?" Moca questioned.

"I... I want to apologize." Tsugumi mumbled.

"I'm sorry that you can't see her again."

"U-um... could... could Hina or Sayo send her a message?" Tsugumi asked.

Moca shrugged, "I don't know. I guess it doesn't hurt to ask."

"Can we go see them?"

"Tomorrow. I have to go to work soon. We won't have enough time today." Moca replied.

"Okay..."

...

When the next day came, Moca led Tsugumi into the woods. She didn't like this. It was bad enough traveling by herself, but now she also had to worry about Tsugumi. If a vampire came out after them, she'd have to keep track of Tsugumi and trying to find a place to hide at the same time.

Moca was familiar with the route now, so they arrived fairly quickly. They heard some rustling bushes along the way, but nothing ever came out of them.

Moca knocked on the door. Tsugumi was clinging to her back. She was very visibly nervous about being here.

Hina answered the door. She smiled at them and let them in. Tsugumi stuck to Moca's side like glue. She refused to let go of her. Moca didn't think she'd be that nervous.

"What brings you guys here?" Hina asked as she plopped down onto a couch.

Moca and Tsugumi took a seat, "Is there any chance you could send a message to Ran?"

"Hmm. Yeah. I think we can." Hina nodded, "So, whatcha wanna tell her?"

"I... I told her I hated her... and I want to apologize..." Tsugumi mumbled, "I regret what I said..."

"Oh. I'll see what I can do then." Hina promised.

"Where's Sayo at?" Moca questioned.

"She had to go to a meeting. I'm not sure when she'll be back." Hina replied, "Anyway, since you came all the way out here, wanna stay for a bit? I can get some drinks?"

"I guess we can stay for a while." Moca shrugged, "Unless you'd rather go back."

"I... I'm fine with staying..." Tsugumi said.

"Okay! I'll be right back then." Hina jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

They sat in silence. Neither knew what to say.

"Do you think she'll forgive me?" Tsugumi whispered.

"I'm sure she will." Moca nodded.

...

Months had gone by. They never had learned if Ran was given the message or not. Tsugumi didn't like the uncertainty. It made her feel like Ran didn't forgive her.

Moca was away at work. Tsugumi was home alone. She didn't like many of the townsfolk. She really only talked to Moca and Lisa. When she went with Moca to work, she would sometimes talk to Tomoe and Himari, but that was rare.

Tsugumi jumped as someone knocked on the door. She wasn't aware of anyone supposed to be dropping by. Tsugumi hesitantly walked over to the door. She opened it slightly. Just enough so she could see who it was, but not enough that they could enter.

Tsugumi froze in place at who was on the other side of the door. She couldn't find her voice. All she could do was stare.

"Hey... long story short, I don't have to work anymore."

Ran was standing before her. She smiled at Tsugumi. Tsugumi opened the door fully. She threw herself into Ran as tears started streaming down her face.

"You came back..."

"Yeah. I'm back. And this time for good." Ran patted her on the head.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry about everything... I shouldn't have yelled at you..."

"It's okay, Tsugu. I forgive you. It was... insensitive of me to not think about you before I did that." Ran reassured her.

"W-want to come inside?" Tsugumi pulled away.

"Sure."

They sat down on the old worn-out couch Moca owned. Tsugumi hugged Ran's arm tightly as she rested her head against her shoulder.

"How come you got to leave?" Tsugumi asked.

"Someone did something bad and as punishment they have to work. They decided to replace me with them so I got to leave." Ran explained.

"I'm glad you're back." Tsugumi smiled at her.

Ran smiled back as she brushed away the lingering tears on Tsugumi's face. Tsugumi was happy now. She got to apologize and she had been forgiven. Everything was okay again.

"Are you... are you going back to the house?"

"I don't know yet." Ran shrugged, "I think maybe it's time that I left that place."

"So... are you staying here then?" Tsugumi was excited by that thought.

"I don't know. If Moca is fine with it, then I guess I can stay here." Ran replied.

Tsugumi smiled. She was certain that Moca wouldn't mind. That meant that Ran got to stay. They got to be together again.

...

When Moca arrived home from work, she was startled to see Ran. Ran and Tsugumi were sleeping on the couch.

Moca cautiously approached them. She didn't know if she should disturb them or let them rest. Eventually, she decided to just leave them be. She could talk to them later.

Moca went to the kitchen and started making dinner. That would distract her for a bit. It would also give her time to think about what all was going on. She had not been expecting to see Ran again.

As she was just finishing up, she heard movement from the living room. Moca looked toward the door. Ran walked into the room.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey. Um... what's going on?" Moca asked.

"I was replaced by someone because they needed to get punished. I'm free to do as I please again." Ran stated, "I assumed I should first go and see Tsugu. Let her know I forgive her and all."

"Yeah... she really started beating herself up over it. I guess she came to some sort of conclusion about why you did what you did." Moca said.

"Well, I'm back."

"So, um, are you planning to go back to your house?" Moca asked.

Ran shrugged, "I'm not really sure. I think I might not. I've lived in it for centuries. A change if scenery might be good for me."

"You're welcome to stay here as well. Though, I don't exactly have a spare bed. I managed to find one for cheap and gave it to Tsugu to use. I doubt I can find another one. And, I don't think that bed can fit two people." Moca said.

"I can just sleep on the couch. It's not a big deal." Ran shrugged.

"Alright. Well, food is done." Moca stated.

Ran woke up Tsugumi and then they sat down to eat. They chatted about random stuff. Tsugumi asked Ran a lot of questions about the vampire realm. Moca just sat back and listened to them talk.

This was an unexpected ending to this all. She had assumed the ending was when Ran left to go back to work. She hadn't thought there would ever be a chance Ran would return. But yet, here they were. A strange little family now.

Moca didn't mind it. She enjoyed having Tsugumi around, once she had opened up to her again. Moca didn't think much would change even with the addition of Ran. Only problem was just worrying about the townsfolk finding out she is a vampire.

"Moca, if I could, I think I should get a job." Ran said.

"Hmm..." Moca thought about that for a bit, "I don't know that anyone is really looking for help. I could see if Lisa needs any help, but that's about it."

"It's only fair I should help out."

"I'll see what I can do. Just... be careful. The rest of the town might not like you. Just, don't let them ever have any reason to believe you are a vampire. They won't hesitate to hunt you down on the slightest confirmation they get." Moca warned.

"So it's one of those types of towns, huh?" Ran chuckled, "I've been in worse. I think I'll be fine."

"Just be cautious for our sake. I don't think you want us worrying all the time."

"Alright. I keep a low profile." Ran promised.

"Good. So, shall we go and talk to Lisa? She should be home by now."

"If you want to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally decided to write a part 2 to this. Hope you liked it


End file.
